God and Her Little Sister
by PrussiaRox
Summary: Read to find out.


It was a cloudy day at the Mikage Shrine. It was a nice day to relax after all the visitors the shrine had decided not to come out. Nanami was sleeping and the fire spirits were called away for something. Tomoe decided to go shopping so the human god had the whole house to herself. She soon woke up to hear her familiar, Mizuki walking into the house. He had come back from visiting his old home and tending it.

"Nanami-chan I'm home," said the snake familiar, "Did you miss me? I missed you!"

"Okaerinasai Mizuki-kun," Nanami said in a tired voice. She had literally been sleeping all day and she wanted to crawl back into her warm futon and fall into dream world.

"Nanami-chan I think there's someone coming to the shrine right now. It looks like a girl!" Mizuki said in suprise.

"I'm going taking a futon behind the offering box." Nanami sighed. She hated going back there because it was cold and Tomoe wouldn't put a heater back there.

As she reached the offer box she saw it was a 14 year old girl with a large camping back pack. The girl noticed her and smiled very big. "Nanami-neechan! I was told I could find you here."

"N-neechan. I'm an only child!" Nanami said in shock,"and you're 14 and I'm 17 and my mama died when I was 4. Plus my family only lets the women have a single girl."

"Healthy." The girl said.

"Excuse me?" Nanami asked.

"I was born prematurely and I have asthma. The legend is the women can only give birth to one HEALTHY baby girl. I was adopted and I lived in Korea until recently. My name is Mari Seoung."

Nanami just stares at Mari like she was crazy. "I'm sorry but I don't have a little sister. You have the wrong person. I am so sorry about the mistake." Nanami bowed politely.

"You have a charm bracelet. I have one just like it my adoptive mother gave me one just like it when I turned 10." Mari said in hope,"Your last name is Momozono right?"

"How did you know about my bracelet? I have always kept it hidden I never told anyone about it." Nanami said stunned at the girl.

"My adoptive parents told me of how they were friends with our mother. I was born the day she died and they took me in. Our father is an Okami. Our mother was from a great line of people who associated with demons." Mari smiled.

"Okay I'm starting to think you escaped a mental hospital." Nanami sighed in a stressful way.

"Here," Mari handed her a paper,"It's my birth certificate. It says Kumimi Momozono is my mother."

Nanami looked at the paper and saw it was true. Her mama had another child and never told her. Her papa being a demon was unbelievable as well. Then it hit her,"Mari was it? You don't happen to know where our deadbeat dad is would you?

Mari smiled with true happiness,"Not a clue." Nanami fell(Inuyasha style).

"I see, well why are you here? I thought you had a family?" Nanami asked.

"I ran away. Demons were after us and they gave me a ticket. So I packed up my clothes and some survival tools. I came here and I followed an address I had gotten from someone named Kurama. He sure has a lot of girlfriends."

"Yeah he does," Nanami growled,"He sure does." The two just stared at each other. "Why don't you come in?"

"Hai!" Mari smiled.

The two walked in and Mizuki was freaking out.

"Nanami-sama why did you bring her in. Tomoe-dono won't like this one bit. He should be back soon." Mizuki panicked

Mari stared at Mizuki. "You're an hebiyokai. Oh onee-san can I see your bracelet." Mari smiled.

"I'll go get it. Stay here and watch Mizuki."

"Ok." Mizuki smiled.

"Oi hebi-san I heard you fly a giant snake. Is it true?" Mari asked.

"What? Do you think I'm a demon?" Mizuki panicked.

"I know who you are, Mizuki-san."

"I'm back," Nanami smiled,"Why do you need my bracelet?" She asked. Nanami handed the bracelet to Mari. It had a red heart and white moon shaped stone. It had a golden colored chain with other various charms such as a wolf, a sun, a crown, and a broken heart.

"Nanami-sama," Tomoe said as he walked into the living room,"Why is there another set of shoes he-"

"Onee-san look the broken charm matches." Mari showed the two a charm that connected. It started to glow.

"Eh? What's going on?" Nanami screamed. A whooshing sound followed by wind came through room. Mari screamed and ran to Nanami. Soon a ball of wind engulfed around the sisters.

"NANAMI-SAMA" Tomoe yelled.

"Girls," a voice spoke,"your mother and I recorded this message to tell you that you have a special gift as half demons." It was the man that abandoned Nanami a year and a half ago,"Nanami-chan I didn't gamble. I was away in the demon world. If this should reach you and I'm still in your life, go to the Mikage Shrine your 12 so you know how to use a map. There will be a map and portal of the demon world. Mari we are sorry for giving you up. Be good for Nanami." The wind ball blew harder inside. "Now I bestow your powers as an Okami. If I left I am in the demon world. I love both of you."

Light immersed the ball and Nanami and Mari. Their bracelets connected and they were in a hug. Their clothes disappeared and was replaced with a dress that reached her knees. It had a puffy skirt and a strapless top. Their ears were like wolfs on their head and Nanami's eyes were pools of gold. Mari's were like drops of rubies.

Nanami desperately gasped for air as Mari looked at her in shock. Nanami was having a problem with the new powers because she had to come and tell her.

Tomoe and Mizuki ran to her gasping body as she started to calm down. They noticed she had a wolf tail and wolf ears. Tomoe just stared in shock then turned to the young wolfing, Mari.

"What is going on?" He demanded in a bitter voice.

"I'm Mari Momozono. She is my sister and we are daughters of the wolf demon Akito Kyoshiba." Tomoe looked at her as if she was crazy.

"N-nani?" Tomoe said in surprise,"You're lying."

_**(AND QUE ENDING SONG OF THE ANIME)**_


End file.
